Wedgies 101
by BendyInkwells
Summary: What Happens When A Random Unnamed At The Insistence Of His Friends Creates A Web Show Where He Wedgies Ponies? Random Things Happens That's What. Unknown To Him His Friends As Well As The Other Ponies Of Equestria Have Secret Feelings For The Shy Stallion


"Hello there world", I said with a smile on my face as I talked to the camera addressing the audience of my first video. I was wearing my standard athletic attire; plain black muscle shirt and gym shorts.

"Really, is that the best you can come up with?" Questioned my **Rainbow Friend** as she floated next to me. She was a **Cyan-Blue Pegasus Mare** with a rainbow mane and tail and magenta eyes bearing a competitive smirk. She was wearing a light blue short-sleeved shirt and white gym shorts with streaks of red, blue, and yellow adorning the sides. She was also wearing a pair of fuzzy rainbow socks on her hind legs as a final accessory to top off her outfit.

"Oh **Rainbow** darling lay off him, keep in mind that this is his first video after all", said a **White-Coated Unicorn Mare** with a purple accentuated mane and tail. Her cerulean eyes flicked toward me and for a moment it almost seemed as if she was peering into my soul with that charming gaze of hers. She was wearing a baby-blue dress that rested about a quarter-inch off the ground paired with matching socks that reached up her hind legs.

"Well, I guess you're right" the **Cyan Mare** chuckled with a roll of her eyes.

"Thanks, **Rarity** , now where was I?" I asked myself having lost my train of thought.

"You were about to tell our lovely viewers how you were gonna pull on our undies darling" **Rarity** said with a small blush as she reminded me.

"Oh yeah, as **Rarity** just said, I'm going to give these two mares wedgies" I motioned to the two mares on camera who at this point were blushing quite a bit. "Why don't we get started with our favorite **Fashionista**." I turned the camera slightly to reveal a table that had been previously out of the camera's view and motioned for her to lean over the side of it. I picked up the camera as to get a good angle as I lifted up the bottom half of her dress revealing a pair of black boxers. Her underwear of choice was littered with little red hearts and yellow smiley faces as well as a red trim around the waistband and leg holes. Her name was even sewn in red letters just below waistband along with a big orange bow just below her name.

"Well look what our friend **Rarity** is wearing today folks", I said with a whistle as she blushed bright red as I yanked the skirt down and had her kick it off to the side. "No need for that anymore, now give the viewers a good wiggle!" She blushed even harder as she complied. Watching her butt jiggle with each movement of her hips with the taunt fabric encasing her posterior felt like torture. So not wanting to prolong it, I took a good portion of the black fabric in each hoof.

"You ready **Beautiful?** " I asked the porcelain mare and smiled when she nodded, apparently too embarrassed to say anything else. And that's when I sent her boxers skyrocketing as I lifted her off the ground, her big bubble butt swallowing the black fabric as she let out a high pitched squeal. I moved the camera around to get as many angles of my beautiful subject as possible. From her blushing face to her forelegs which were firmly gripping the corners of the table as to not fall face first into the said table. Her big jiggling ass swallowed more and more of the black fabric with each and every bounce I gave her.

"These are surprisingly stretchy boxers **Cutie** what are they made of?" I asked the blushing mare as her face got even redder at the **'Cutie'** remark. God do I love it when they blush like this.

"They're..made Ah! Of Unf! A special mix Ack! Of polyester, silk, and elastic!" She managed through squeaks and squeals as I kept up my bouncing. At this point, her boxers looked more like a pair of stretched out panties as I moved my hooves to grip her leg holes to get better leverage. After about a minute more of non-stop bouncing; her boxers were at her upper back.

With a sly mischievous grin, I positioned the camera right in front of her and with my magic and ripped the rest of her dress off to reveal a glittery red sequined bra. Her face was entirely red at this point as I moved the camera around as I unhooked her bra before rehooking them through the leg holes of her boxers. I continued to bounce her as she now was holding her crotch and eventually heard a couple moans of pleasure.

"Oh is our little **Marshmallow Mare** liking their wedgie?", I asked in a teasing tone as I kissed her ear and watched it twitch at the sensation as I placed one hoof on her shoulder and with the other I yanked up hard on her boxers, getting it over her head as the waistband snapped down over her chin. Unable to poke through the polyester mix; her horn made a tent around the fabric nullifying any and all magic flow. Then I thread her forelegs through the leg holes of her boxers and removed both her socks before using them to tie her forelegs and hind legs together. Lastly I tucked her tail under the back of her bra, and as the piece of resistance yanked the form of her stretched out boxers which lay just below her breasts and tied them to the front of them before stepping back to admire my work as she stood there unable to do anything but stand there with her legs bound together, tail tucked under her bra with said bra on display. The back of her once comfortable and non stretched boxers now on full display over her head and resting on her chin stopping any way of getting them off without assistance.

"Now give the audience a little spin to show that off **Cutie!** ", I cheered which she slowly did before giving the camera a little booty shake. Her undies audibly creaking in stress as she turned around and shook her hips to show off her soaked legs and crotch before being lifted with a squeal of surprise and dropped on a coat hook nearby.

"Now I'll let the naughty mare hang out to dry as I get our next guest, **Rainbow** **Dash!** ", I said before turning the camera for the audience to see that the mare was already in position; bent over the table and with her ass sticking out.


End file.
